Ghouled Romance Remake
by SaefireWolf
Summary: Big thanks to nicoleblakk who wrote the original, which was awesome. I made up my own OC to replace her's but its not all that different. If you enjoy, please review, favorite, and follow the story. Also, make sure to read the original, Slugterra : Ghouled Romance. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1: Blakk Dawn

_**Explanation; Stay Tuned 4 Story**_

 **Disclaimer:** First off, none of the characters are mine. Well, kind of. Thanks to nicoleblakk for letting me do this to her great story. Be sure to go read the original, 'cause it was awesome. Just a little different from what you shall be encountering in my writing. More of the actual story, but not nearly as good descriptions. As you can obviously tell, i do not own Slugterra, or nicoleblakk's characters.

 _ **Chapter One: (Coolest Title Ever) Blakk Dawn**_

A cold breeze ran through the chilly air in the hidden cavern known as Longhorn, which was located under the Cavern of Time.

Very few knew its location, and even fewer lived there.

As far as Amara knew, she and her guardian were the only ones that lived there.

There were a very few amount of visitors, so she had many slugs and ways to pass the time when she wasn't training.

She shivered in the disheartening wind, watching the light hit the horizon faster than the sound could reach the seventeen year old.

The mecha-beast was a sound of loathing for the child; it meant her 'apprenticeship' was to begin.

To be honest, she wasn't all that excited about the opportunity.

She was to be his slave, so to speak, though her guardian was going to make sure it wasn't like that.

The shadow-black mecha-beast wasted no time approaching the obscure opening.

Amara could feel her breaths getting faster, and she ordered herself to calm down.

Her body willingly obeyed.

After an eternity of waiting, the man showed his face, as he hopped off of his heavy-duty mecha.

"Doctor Blakk, my friend, it has been a long time." My guardian greeted the feared leader.

"Yes, and time itself has its own rewards. Speaking of rewards, how is the target?" He shot back, eagerness to leave confirmed by his face.

 _Not very good at concealing his emotions, is he?_ She thought to herself.

* * *

"Eliminated, as promised. And the girl is to your right."

This was my cue.

Along with confirmation of the death of the target, my guardian had promised me to the doctor, so he would leave our cavern unharmed.

I didn't really care, i was going to leave someday, might as well be with a man who will train me.

My guardian had done a fairly good job of training me.

I was a lethal force to be reckoned with.

I had built my own blaster, and learned most martial arts techniques, and had a few madly dangerous slinging tactics.

Blakk turned to the spot where my guardian had pointed, where i was attempting to avoid his view.

I was embarrassed to admit my shyness, yet it's an extremely obvious trait of personality, one that is easily seen, yet unwanted in terms of admittance.

He seemed to be attempting to determine her eye color, which only made her shy away farther.

Then he continued the conversation.

"I see. Deal." He told my guardian, passively nodding and turning back towards his mecha-beast.

I groaned inside, picked up my lone bag, and walked forward grudgingly.

My slugs hid inside my black hoodie as i neared the evil man known as Dr. Blakk.

I slung my black and white duffel bag over my shoulder, and lowered my head as I approached my guardian for what i thought would be the last time.

I could've sworn that i saw Blakk smirk.

My low hanging arms wrapped around him, for he was taller than I.

He returned the hug, and held it.

Our eyes met, and his told me to be strong, while mine asked "Why?"; the only thing I could say.

I counted the seconds.

At twenty, we both retreated, and I, sagging, grabbed my bag.

Blakk turned away, walking towards his nearby Mecha.

I gave one last loving look to my guardian, the person who had raised me for as long as I could remember, which wasn't very long.

I had been hit by a ghouled memory slug when I was 14, so I couldn't remember anything before that.

Memory slugs were native to my cavern, so about everyone's been hit by one.

Regular ones make you lose up to ten minutes of memory, depending upon their experience.

Ghouled ones, well, erase all memory, except those of movement, breathing, speech, to name a few.

All slinging tips stayed though, oddly.

I ceased to drag my feet when I neared his large, dark mecha-beast.

It was because I noticed a few more near the mouth of the cavern.

 _He hadn't come alone._ She realized _._

Blakk motioned for her to step into the back, as he was already sitting in the front, waiting patiently _._

I obeyed, and climbed in, tossing her stuff to one side, gentle enough not to hurt my slugs that were hiding in there.

As the mecha-beast started to move, I unzipped the bag, taking out my Arachnet and Armashelt.

These were all the slugs my guardian had allowed me to bring; he didn't want me to look hostile.

We neared the two other mechas.

One guy looked slightly younger than me; blond hair and a strange looking slug on his shoulder.

The other was vampiric, black and red eyes surrounded by nearly white flesh. The ugly slugs were hanging in their cases on his slug-belt.

They all started to load their blaster, with the exception of Blakk, who had an absence of slugs, I noticed, so I loaded mine as well.

The blond looked at it, face full of wonder. "Where did you get that?"

The seemingly ignorant Dr. Blakk perked up his ears to hear the answer, though still attempting to seem inconspicuous.

"I made it myself." I responded, turning back to it, and scratching it's paintless surface, while trying to avoid attention.

Blakk snickered, bumping my nervousness up by a million, which he enjoyed. "That's useful. You might be worth it in the end." He told me.

I turned my head away, biting my lip in a desperate attempt not to smile at the praise.

"Let's go." He ordered the group.

I climbed back on the back of Blakk's wildebeast Mecha, hiding my face from him while trying to visualize my home.

The first while it was saddening, but I wouldn't cry, nor show any emotion, for it is weak to reveal emotion, I told myself.

The farthest away we got, the more I came to terms with the fact I would probably never return.

Even though it was a good thing, it wouldn't seem that way for a while.

A black and red citadel was the only thing you could draw your attention to, the cavern was so full.

It was magnificent, the citadel, with an intricately woven design of a V which appeared to be omnipresent, always there.

I gasped in awe, and could hear the strangely comforting chuckle of Dr. Blakk. _Why is it do comforting? Why do I feel safe? This man is evil… I think._

* * *

Confusion muddled her face.

Blakk caught her expression.

 _Is something wrong with the citadel?_

He studied it, noting that it was the only visible thing besides the path.

He turned back to see her face, which was hidden from him.

Her medium length Auburn hair shifted around slightly in the wind, practically calling to him.

He wanted to touch it, to feel it run between his fingers and touch his face, tickling him.

He mentally slapped himself.

 _She isn't even 19 yet! Be patient you creep._ He scolded himself violently.

He knew that a week from now was her birthday, but she didn't seem to care.

The blaster thing had impressed him, and he already liked her, but he didn't want to admit anything, just to train her.

Once she reached 30, he had promised her guardian, she would have a choice; leave, or stay.

He parked the mecha-beast inside the garage, and left Diablo and Twist to introduce themselves.

He had stuff to attend to…


	2. Chapter 2: Arena Battle

_**Chapter 2**_

The so-called 'garage' I was left in, was enormous and full.

The blond boy gently grabbed my hand, and tried to help me off of the mecha-beast.

He also grabbed my bag, before introducing himself.

"I'm Twist, and that guy over there is Diablo Nachos." He gestured to the pale white figure entering the citadel.

I simply nodded.

I realize now that it would have been beneficial to shake his hand, but the moment had passed.

I followed him inside, where the dismal coloring only dimmed my mood more.

I quickly corrected my facial expressions as Dr. Blakk came into view.

To be honest, he looked very handsome, chiseled chin and all, yet he emitted a certain fear that only made me more nervous.

* * *

"Ah, you made it inside." He was obviously trying to study her face before she would inevitably hide it again.

Sure enough she did.

Her nose was small and delicate, mouth curved perfectly, lips crisp but worryingly dry.

She obviously didn't drink enough.

Well, the Longhorn Cavern had a severe water shortage, so it wasn't hard to imagine.

He still wasn't able to catch her eye color, which he had decided to make into a game.

It is incredibly difficult to determine eye color in the darkness of the citadel.

 _What fun_. He thought to himself sarcastically.

She seemed to shrink when he spoke.

 _Discipline brought her to this? Unlikely, but I cannot just assume. I'll ask her… someday._

Twist coughed, indicating that he had zoned out.

"This way to your quarters." He directed her, pushing comfort and confidence into his voice in hopes it would rub off on her.

He silently reprimanded himself. _It's good she's uncomfortable, she will adapt._

She looked around the grey and red room in awe.

"I've never seen anything this big, or this nice for that matter." Shock was evident in her voice.

Blakk laughed involuntarily, and she seemed to relax slightly, which surprised him.

Out of everything, his _laugh_ made her feel better.

He could have thrown up his hands right then and there, but decided against it.

He just watched as she smoothed the covers, and looked in the mirror.

Blakk turned, attempting to see her eyes via the mirror's reflection, but he couldn't see.

He instead watched her expressions; surprise, shock, awe, disappointment.

She turned to him, hiding her face as well as she could, looking down almost in shame. "Thank you sir. It's too much."

He could almost make out a blush on her face.

He nodded to her. "Good. I expect to see you at 6am sharp for you training session. Don't bring your blaster, I want to see what you can do." He instructed her.

She nodded, and he could feel fear emanating from her meek 17 year old form.

"Don't be afraid." He assured her nearly inaudibly.

"Thank you sir. I'll be there on time sir." She acted like she didn't hear him, or that it didn't help her as he wished it would.

Stray hair flopped into her face, obscuring her face entirely.

It annoyed him, not being able to see her face.

He reached down, for he was much taller than most people, including her, and moved the hair out of her face, and behind one of her soft ears.

As he pulled away, she blushed, and swept the hair behind her ear once more, indicating nervousness.

 _So beautiful. So innocent. Why are you_ _ **here**_ _?_ He asked himself.

"I have things to attend to. I will see you tomorrow." He reluctantly ended the conversation, not wanting it to get more awkward.

She gave a curt nod, and proceeded to turn around.

He watched as she did this, and saw a smile flash across her face before being swallowed up in her sea of emotionlessness.

* * *

After he left, I shut and locked the door, finding a V on the backside of it, to no surprise.

"Why did he do that?" I asked myself in confusion. "It was… nice." I told the air.

I blushed and mentally slapped myself.

 _Weakling._ I told myself. _Pathetic_.

I quickly showered, as I was used to not having much water, and dressed in my old clothes; a black tee-shirt and blue skinny-jeans.

I wasn't much of a girly-girl so I had a lot of boyish clothes, so to speak.

Then I took my slugs out of my duffle bag, and set them on the counter with a container of slug food.

Boomer, my armashelt, chirped with delight at the sight of me, and snuggled beneath my arm, meanwhile my arachnet, Webber, jumped into the container, spilling slug food all over the floor.

"Shit!" I took off and collected the nearby broom and dustpan before frantically cleaning it up.

"Don't want to get caught making a mess my first day." I explained to my slugs.

 _I don't want Dr. Blakk to think i'm a huge messmaker…_ I thought to myself.

Then I recovered, but only slightly. _Why do i care what he thinks of me? Because he is your mentor, and …_

I let the thought develop in my mind before wishing it away.

That's when I noticed the black lump of a phone sitting on the dresser.

It told me that the time was 10:43, as well as the alarm clock on the bedside dresser.

So I set the alarm for 5am, taking into consideration how much energy I would have when I woke up, and how much I would have by 6o'clock.

Then I went to bed.

* * *

The repetitive tone of the alarm clock was enough to wake her up at the first note.

Amara slapped its top, forcing it to cease it's monotone beeping.

She jumped up, and hopped into the shower.

She had it cold, so as to wake her up more.

Dressed in her usual, a grey tee this time, and she pulled some worn old socks over her freezing feet.

The floor of the room was not meant for bare feet, as the tile didn't help with the cold temperature throughout the whole citadel.

 _She's late._ Blakk thought, watching the entrance to the training arena with avid eye.

Upon hearing a sound, he reached for his blaster, and his hands closed around empty air.

His slugs weren't there either.

 _Where are they?_ He thought to himself. _I didn't just leave them…_

Realization hit him like a bomb, just as the ghouled Armashelt did.

It blasted his arm, and tipped him to one side, but he jumped over the next two shots, and charged in the direction of the fire.

He reached her, and she wasn't able to fire any more slugs off before he snagged the blaster.

He took the slugs, and started firing them off in succession, one after another.

She jumped to the side, behind a large rock as she attempted to avoid all attacks.

The cooldown allowed for her to run closer, but not enough time to attack.

So she started grabbing the slugs when they were in their protoform, so Blakk started running out of ammo.

 _Genius._ He thought as he realized the technique and how well it was working against him.

When he finally had no more slugs to fire at her, she started to creep towards him, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible.

She threw stones and other small pieces of rubble and debris to the other side of the arena in an effort to convince him to be expecting an attack from the other direction.

Blakk could tell what she was doing, but couldn't figure out which side she was coming from.

It was obvious she knew he was smarter than her tricks.

She stopped making sounds altogether when she came within ear's reach of him.

 _I wonder if he'll be angry if i don't win this duel…_ She shivered at the thought.

Amara slinked like a cat behind him, preparing to push his head towards the rock to his left, when the thought crossed her mind that she **didn't** want to hurt him.

Didn't want to scar his perfect face, put blood on his skin.

She mentally slapped herself, reprimanding herself.

So she did it.

She jumped at the right angle, reached the right hight, and hit her target exactly, but he was much stronger than her, and she was the one to hit her head.


	3. Chapter 3: Waking Up

**Disclaimer: I do not own Slugterra or the idea. The latter is a product of nicoleblakk's brilliant mind. Be sure to read the original!**

"Where am I?!" I shouted at the light.

It was large and growing brighter the more I stared at it.

A hand grasped my arm, to stop me from shaking, I presume.

I jerked it away. "Who are you?!" I yelled at them.

"Hey, calm down. It's me, Twist." his voice calmed my shaking slightly.

"Where am I?" I asked him, worriedly.

"You're still here, at the citadel." His face suddenly becoming visible as a door was opened, draining light from the brightly lit room.

"Doctor, she is awake." he informed the individual who had entered.

"Good." the male voice responded. "Send for Dr. Blakk; he surely will want to speak to the 'girl'." He pronounced the last word with such distaste and confusion, it made me wonder if he was talking about me.

Twist nodded, then proceeded out the door. I felt a feeling of loathing; I didn't want to be alone, with the doctor mostly.

He seemed a little angry.

Footsteps were heard from the hall, and I tensed, knowing that it was Blakk, and not wanting him to see me like this, as I inevitably was dirty, or something.

I covered my face, hiding my eyes from everyone, in a last chance to be ignored.

* * *

Urgency and intrigue drove Blakk to speed walk.

It had been but 21 hours since he had cracked her skull, and she was already completely healed.

She should be dead, or at least still unconscious for a few more weeks, and should be still hospitalized for a few months before she can be released.

His steps echoed down the empty corridor, much to his displeasure.

He entered the only room with an open door.

"Doctor, leave now." He instructed him, and he obeyed without a word, rushing away from the villain.

He watched as she peeked from behind her hands, to verify it was him, before retreating behind her silky-smooth hands.

Blakk contemplated whether or not he should interrogate her, for the information.

It was important, and he decided that it was good enough reason. _She'll understand someday._

"Look at me." he commanded, knowing his game was finally coming to an end.

She obviously didn't want to, but realized that she had no choice. So she rolled away from him, and showed him her hands.

"Look at me." He said, more forcefully this time.

She groaned, loudly at first, then nearly silently as she remembered who was asking her.

"Sorry…" she whispered, nearly incoherently.

He was about to say, "Don't be." but decided against it.

After all, right now he was trying to get answers, not convince her to kiss him.

She turned over, revealing her face.

It was soft on the eyes, genuinely unique.

It was calm, and yet fearful.

Frightened, yet comforted.

Unsettled, yet passionate.

It was beautiful.

Her eyes, though, were her most beautiful feature.

Grey with a hint of blue near the center.

They complimented her perfectly; nothing in Slugterra was more gorgeous than her.

Her shyness only made her all the more alluring to him.

It brought him back to the matter at hand.

"Are you aware of how long you've been unconscious?" He asked her.

She shook her head, while simultaneously trying to lift her head equal with him.

"Well allow me to inform you. You suffered a cracked skull, and were in a coma for 21 hours. Not even a full day, and you are fully healed. Explain this to me." Blakk was not the type to ask. He demanded.

Amara looked away.

Blakk became infuriated. "Look at me!" he commanded her. "And answer the question."

Fear clouded her beautiful eyes, but she answered, much to his delight.

"I, um, am not entirely sure, sir. It's just something I figured everybody did."

It was clear that she was innocent, and simply didn't know, but he wanted more info.

"And your stealth? Your incredibly fast healing? Your sedu-" he stopped himself from saying too much.

"I don't know, Dr. Blakk, sir. I got hit by a ghouled memory slug when I was 14, so I can't remember much. Regular ones force you to lose 10 seconds to 15 minutes of memory, while ghouled ones cause you to forget all of your life, with the exception of all your skills. You just don't remember how you got them. " She had exceeded getting his attention, and had made him pity her. Her excuse had worked.

"You don't know? Are you sure?" he confirmed.

She nodded, before looking away, as if she had spilled all her secrets with that one movement.

He opened his mouth to speak, but decided against it.

"I should be getting back to my slugs." She attempted to leave, obviously uncomfortable.

"You're too injured to get up." He protested as she stood up, side effect free.

She smirked at him, a light, flirtatious, and frankly hilarious smile that made him laugh.

Until she fell.

She lost her balance, and he caught her, gently and full of care, before laughing his guts out, her along with him.

"I really should go though." She argued.

"Fine, but only if I may walk you back. Don't want a repeat." He returned.

"I'd guess not." She tried to make fun of him by talking in his fancy business way.

He took her soft-skinned hand on his arm, and proceeded to walk her back.

They chatted quietly while they walked.

"So, what is your full name?" He asked, concentrating on her beautiful eyes.

She blushed.

"Amara Grace Byrne."

She looked to him, watching his face for a reaction.

"It is very beautiful. And who are your parents?" He avoided stepping on her feet, which were delicate and covered by old socks that were full of holes.

"I can't remember, remember?" She smiled at him.

He laughed, and could see her relax.

 _It is strange, but it is good. She like something about me…_

* * *

 **In honor of nicoleblakk, i have decided to do (every little while) her weird intros where she talks to the characters. I'll try it.**

 **Blakk: You're moving too fast. Slow down.**

 **Me: No way! I'm at a great pace, after all, I don't want to make 500 chapters, only (at the most) 36ish.**

 **Blakk: Sure… You know what, just try not to be too quick. Most people don't read half as fast as you write.**

 **Me: Fine fine, yessir.**


End file.
